I Will Be There Always
by lionsandduckiesandemonsohmy
Summary: The last person on Heaven, Hell or Earth Sam expected to see on the side of the road was Gabriel but that's a little bit to far ahead lets go back to when he died... Sabriel with a side of Destiel. Multi-chapter Sorry about the summary.
1. Guess Who

Chapter One: Guess Who!

The last person on Heaven, Hell, or Earth Sam expected to see lying on the side of the road was Gabriel. But of course that's a bit far ahead. Let's go back to when he died...

Gabriel wouldn't actually send himself in their how stupid do you think he is? No, no he sent in two very realistic fakes he just didn't tell anyone he is still after all the trickster. He still needed to have a little fun. Now sitting here watching the Winchesters look for a book he was currently holding was fun

"Damn it Sammy where is that mythology book it was sitting right next to me I swear!" Dean practically shouted to the Heavens.

"I don't know Dean maybe you set it somewhere else?"

"No man I know where I put it." Dean walked into the bathroom to look there. Gabriel sighed and threw the book down exactly where he found it.

"C'mon Sammy this book is the only-" Dean stopped short as he walked into the room. "Sammy are you fucking with me?"

"What do you mean?" Dean held up the book. "See I told you that you were imagining things."

"Okay whatever." Dean leafed through the book and found the page he was looking for. "Here we go looks like we got Kebechet. Kebechet is the Goddess of freshness and purification she is the daughter of Anubis and his wife Anput. She often helped her father with embalming and mummification. That explains why they were all mummies. Kebechet was often pictured as a snake."

"So how do you know we aren't dealing with Anubis himself?"

"Dad already ganked that SOB so it has to be his daughter." Gabriel sprang up at those words absolutely pissed he knew Anubis he didn't hurt anyone that wasn't dead. He knew it was his daughter all along. God Anubis could be so thick sometimes.

"So does it say how we ice her?"

"It says that she didn't like silver all that much." Gabriel snapped and a elongated silver blade drawn on in this black stuff appeared on the table in front of Sam.

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"I have no clue."

"I think we use it to kill the Goddess." Sam can be so smart sometimes.

"What makes you think that" Dean, not so much.

"Well it's silver and looks just like the one she's holding in this hieroglyph." Sam twisted the computer around to show Dean.

"Waddaya know. Well lets find this bitch and gank her."

"Yeah" Sam puts the knife on the inside of his coat pocket. And shut his laptop. They both left to go find the Egyptian Goddess. Gabe sighed he knew her and she could be a real bitch at times he decided to go with to make sure they didn't die. He got up and disappeared with the flap of wings.

A/N:strong Hi this is my first fic so please RR it's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please stick around I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please bear with me. All the mythology was from Wikipedia so if it's wrong please don't throw cybertomatoes.


	2. Grace

Chapter 2: Grace.

Sam hit the wall with a thud. Dean was lying passed out on the ground a few feet away. Slowly pieces of cloth started to wrap their way up Sams legs. Gabriel sighed he knew they would die if he didn't interfere but he decided to wait a little longer. Kebechet walked up to Sam and trailed a finger along his jawline.

"You are a pretty one. I think I'll keep you." She let out a shrill little laugh. Something ignited inside Gabriel as she walked away and he appeared in front of Sam. Thank god he couldn't talk or he would've screamed.

" Hey bitch, behind you." Gabriel said archangel blade in hand.

"Set! So nice of you to drop in." She waved towards him as if to throw him against the wall but he didn't even flinch. Kebechet got this horrified look on her face. "What! No that's impossible!"

"If I was a god it would be but I'm not. I'm the Archangel Gabriel and I'm here to kick your ass." He threw his blade and it hit her square in the chest. She almost fell over but regained her composure.

"Ha you should've known that wouldn't work on me!"

"I know that was a distraction." She adopted this confused look and then a blade sprouted from her chest.

"Eat it bitch." The blade was removed and she fell to the floor to reveal Dean holding the blade. "Holy shit that was intense." Sam, released from her spell, hit the floor with a thud. "Sammy, Sammy!" Dean ran over and shook him.

"What happened? "

"I have no clue she was standing there staring at one spot for like ten minutes so when I woke up and stabbed her."

"Was Gabriel here?"

"Sammy Gabriel died. Remember."

"Yeah yeah your right." Gabriel looked like a kicked puppy. He sighed and started to fly back to the motel.

"Not so fast Gabriel. " When he landed he was in the middle of a field.

"Where the Hell am I."

"Now now Gabriel is that anyway to speak to the king of Hell to?" Crowley stepped out into the light. "Crowley at your service." He bowed.

"I know who you are you've tried to kill the Winchesters 5 times since I 'died'."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"Crowley don't get snarky with an Archangel." Gabriel warned furious that he wasn't making sure the Winchesters were safe.

"I won't." Gabe shot him a confused look before Crowley snapped and a ring of holy oil ignited around him.

"CROWLEY! Release me now!" Gabe thundered. The ground actually shook. The only time he had been trapped in holy oil was that one time with the Winchesters.

"Sorry love not happening. You see I've been reading up on Angel Grace trying to find a way to stop that Castiel from continuously saving the boys when I realized that it couldn't be him so one day I decided to follow them and lo and behold just before they should die you show up and help them, but then little Sammy forgets you were there and doesn't that just break your little heart.-"

"Stop! Just stop."

"Aww I've broken him. This isn't fun anymore so blah blah blah I should kill you but I'm not blah blah blah cutting to the chase. I'm going to hide your grace and you have 3 weeks to find it before it burns out. Doesn't that sound like fun!" Before Gabe could respond Crowley had cut a small slit in his throat. Slowly Gabes Grace came swirling out. "There we go." Crowley herded the grace into a bottle. "Now I'm going to throw this. Oh don't sorry the glass won't break. And I'll fix that." He said pointing to Gabes throat. He snapped and the cut closed.

"Crowley you don't know what your messing with here." Gabe warned. Crowley just laughed and threw the bottle Grace.

"Good luck." He snapped and Gabe appeared passed out on the middle of the Winchesters hotel room.

"Sammy you sure your- Holy shit!"

"What. Oh my God. Gabriel?"

A/N: Hi again. So this is my second chapter please R&R. Not beta'd all mistakes are mine. I will take any writing or character tips. Please no cybertomatoes.


	3. Damn It

Chapter 3: Damn it!

Gabe woke up to the sound of someone cocking a gun. He jolted upright on the floor and tried to look around didn't work so well what with the gun barrel pressed against his temple. He raised his hands in defeat. "Woah ok Dean can you please put the gun down."

*Why should I? Someone, never mind a friggen Archangel, that's supposed to be dead shows up in our motel room and you don't expect us to defend ourselves? Besides guns can't kill you."

"Not what I meant and yes it actually can."

Sam finally spoke from across the room "What do you mean I thought Archangels could only be killed by an Archangel blade?"

"Yeah that'd be all fine and dandy if I was an Archangel."

"What do you mean." Sam always asked the important questions. Gabe explained the whole Crowley deal.

"So the only real way to know if my Grace is nearby is that I'll feel it. Right now it's about 30 miles North."

"Okay so we go get it."

"Sam a moment please?" Dean drags Sam over to the other side of the room. "I'm not going with him."

"Why not?"

"He killed me! Multiple times!"

"Yeah but he was on our side in the end."

"I don't care Sammy its not happening. "

"Dean –"

"No Sam." this time he spoke to Gabe. "Get out we aren't taking you anywhere and you can't stay here. Leave out now."

" But –" Gabe tried to argue but was cut off.

" Leave now or I empty a round into your head." Dean said and cocked his gun again.

"Okay. Fine I'll go." Gabe left and started walking.

"Dean we could've helped."

"No Sam and I can't believe you'd want to help after what he did."

"He apologized."

"Well he didn't give you back those thousands of Tuesdays. "

"Dean –"

"No Sammy." Dean climbed into his bed and shut off the little lamp that was illuminating the room. "Night Sam."

"Yeah whatever." Sam climbed into bed but just sat there not falling asleep for several hours.

A/N: Hi sorry bout the wait. Well here it is the third chapter! Please R&R! I love reviews. The side of the road thing will come up soon don't worry!


	4. Jerk

Chapter 4: Jerk.

"SAMMY!" Dean struggled against the invisible bonds that held him against the wall. "SAMMY!"

"It's no use yelling human." The boy's latest hunt was against Anabiel the angel to cure stupidity. She had been a little drastic in her measures. Killing people who went for walks at night. Smiting people when they said Bloody Mary in the mirror. You know messing with urban legends stuff like that. "You boys are the stupidest people I've ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting. Chasing the thing that'll kill you! It's suicidal! Well now the world will need a new hero's." Anabiel laughed harshly before a bullet landed in her skull and Dean was freed.

"SAMMY!" He sprinted across the room to his brother. "Oh God. Sammy." Dean shook him and Sam slowly woke up. " Oh thank God. "

"What no thank you?" A cocky British voice rang through the air.

"Crowley. What the Hell are you doing here? Never mind that why the Hell did you help us?" Dea stood up.

"What I can do something nice for people! Okay okay I need help." Crowley put the gun away and continued speaking. "Remember that angel that came to you a few days ago? Well I can't find his Grace and he bound me to him so I have to help him find it."

"We wouldn't help when he asked why would we help you?"

"Dean we're helping." Sam stood up next to Dean.

"Why!"

"Cause I'm a good person and if Crowley is helping bound or not I don't want to be a worse person then him."

"Excuse me I am right here!"

"Crowley shut up. Fine we'll help. I hate it when your right Sam."

"Okay so where is he?"

Crowley made a face. "Well I don't know."

Sam gave him a bitchface. "Well Dean I guess we're going to Minnesota after all. He said it went 30 miles North from where we were."

"Sam how the Hell did you remember that?"

"I payed attention. " It was Deans turn to give him a bitchface.

"I pay attention. Just not obsessive attention."

"Yea except when Cass is talking."

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing lets just go back to the motel." Sam started walking away. "You coming?"

Dean gave Crowley one last glare. "Yeah yeah just give me a minute." Dean picked up the abandoned angel blade off the floor and followed Sam.

"I'll meet you there then." Crowley disappeared with a sigh.

"Dean!" Dean spun around to see Cass standing behind him beaten and bloodied.

"CASS! What the Hell happened?" Dean ran to his side just before he fell and caught him.

"I don't know I was flying here to help when some demons trapped me in holy oil, beat me, and stole my Grace they threw it somewhere in the North Dakota region."

"Okay Cass the same thing happened to Gabriel except it was thrown into the Minnesota region. Let's talk about this at the hotel. Okay?" He put an arm around him and Cass put this arm over Deans shoulder to support himself.

"Okay." They walked to the car to see Sam standing in front of it.

"Whoa Cass you okay?"

"Some demons took his Grace like with Gabriel. Let's get him in the car." Sam walked around the car and opened the door as Dean helped Cass in. "I'm driving." He got in the front and Sam got into the front seat.

"Where'd they throw his Grace?"

"North Dakota. I'm thinking we split up I go with Cass to North Dakota and you go to Minnesota. "

"Okay. I've pinpointed the town Gabriel's Grace should be. It's the capital St. Paul. That place is driving huge not to mention its neighbour Minneapolis which it very well could also be."

"So your saying we need Gabriel for this?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed he could be anywhere.

"Well we can split up in the morning." Dean pulled in and stopped the car. "Sam you fly and rent a car. I get baby."

"Of course." Sam and Dean got out of the car and helped Cass out. Dean insisted that Cass sleep on his bed while Dean slept on the couch. Tomorrow would be a long day.

A/N: Hi so so sorry about the wait. Got distracted. Please R&R it will help m write faster. I know I spelt Castiels nickname Cass and he will be okay. I forgot to mention earlier PM me if you have any requests I will do Doctor Who and Supernatural mainly but ask anyway I might know the show. Chapter 4 will be up I don't know when preferably soon. Next chapter in Deans POV.


	5. C'mon Cass

Chapter 5: C'mon Cass.

"Cass wake up." Dean slowly shook Cass awake. He was so adorable sprawled out on the bed. No no no no no no Dean did not just call Cass adorable. No. "Cass."

"Wha- Dean what now?" Dean chuckled slightly and started grabbed his duffel.

"C'mon Cass remember North Dakota. Grace. Road trip." Cass sat up and yawned. He was also adorable when he yawned. What the hell Dean? This is Cass your best friend.

"Dean what time is it?" Dean glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Uh 2:40." Dean scratched the back of his head. Cass furrowed his brows in confusion and did that adorable head tilt. DAMMIT DEAN.

"Your lying."

"Am not! What makes you think that?"

Cass yawned and pointed at him 'You scratched the back of your head you do that when you lie. And Sam's gone. Now Dean what time is it?"

"11:30." Dean hung his head he just wanted Cass to get some sleep.

"Dean! We were supposed to leave at 5:00! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Well you looked-" adorable.

"I looked what?" Dean inwardly sighed Cass couldn't read his mind. Hell yeah.

"Tired." Dean nearly scratched the back of his head but caught himself. "Lets go now."

Cass got out of bed and put on his trench coat. "You will drive correct?"

"Yeah." Dean left the motel with Cass following him. "Here," he threw Cass the duffel, "put that in the trunk" Dean walked to the trunk and opened it. Cass awkwardly walked to the back and put the duffel in. Dean chuckled and shut the trunk for him. "Go get in Shotgun." Cass awkwardly got in the car. Dean got in next and started it up. "Okay we got about 20 hours on the road."

"Human transportation is so slow." Dean chuckled as he pulled onto the main road.

"Well better get used to it." Cass sighed and shut his eyes. "You gonna take a nap the whole way there or are you gonna talk to me?"

"I'm going to sleep." Cass deadpanned. Dean raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "You do that a lot you know?"

"What."

"Laugh."

"Well that's because you are-" Dean caught himself just before he said it. Cass opened one eye.

"What? I'm what." Dean open and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Uh...um...I...well." Cass sat up and and looked at him.

"Dean. Tell me. And don't lie. I've known you for years I know when you lie."

"Its nothing." Dean fake smiled.

"Dean. Tell. Me."

"Cass it's nothing." Cass grabbed the wheel and jerked it towards him so they landed in the ditch. "WHAT THE HELL CASS!?"

"Tell. Me."

"Cass you could've gotten us killed!"

"I don't care. Now tell me."

"No." Dean started the car and pulled back onto the road.

"Fine." Cass crossed his arms shut his eyes and layed back in his seat.

Dean sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel. "Look Cass."

"DEAN LOOK OUT!" Dean snapped his head up just in time to swerve away from a deer and into the opposite ditch. Cass wasn't buckled in and landed on Dean.

"Uh Cass your kinda on me." When Cass didn't move or respond. Dean lifted him up slightly "Oh God. Oh no." There was a deep cut on his forehead and he was losing a lot of blood. Dean gently rested him in shot gun and buckled him in. There was a small hospital a little while back. Dean looked over and swallowed hard.

Random Note: I decided to add Sam's point of view because I have no life and I was bored.

Sam sighed as he departed the plane. God Minnesota was cold. He walked to baggage claim and grabbed his suitcase. Where the Hell is Crowley? Sam looked around and found a Subway. He hadn't eaten since four this morning and it was six now. He ordered a sub and ate pretty fast. He then began to walked to the entrance. He had to find a bus then a rental car service and then a motel. All while searching for Gabe's Grace. Great. This is going to be fun. He left the airport and walked to the bus stop.

"Excuse me. Miss." Sam walked up to a girl who looked about eighteen who was sitting on the bench with her eyes closed. "Ex-excuse me. Uh." Sam tapped her shoulder and she looked up and took out her earbuds.

"I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

"Uh yeah do you know where the nearest car rental service is?"

"Yeah its just down the street take a right at maple and grove then its about six blocks down." She pointed to her right and smiled.

"Thanks." Sam waved and started to walk away.

"Anytime." She put her earbuds back in and closed her eyes again. Sam walked the way she said and found the place.

Sam walked up to the counter and dinged the little bell. "GIMME A MINUTE." A guy in a suit walked out and smiled. "Hi how may I help you?"

"I need a car. That you can rent me for awhile."

"Okay do you have a preference on the type?"

"Um no just a big trunk." The guy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to kidnap someone?" He chuckled and started walking away. "Follow me." Sam walked with him. "Here we go." He stopped in front of a black Buick. He handed Sam the keys. You get to do the paperwork when you return it. Have a nice night."

"I will." Sam smiled as the man walked away. He put his stuff in the trunk and got in the front. He started the car and pulled out of the lot. He turned on the radio and listened to the news.

 _'Last night a miracle occurred. A shooting star landed in Minneapolis woods. No one has confirmed this but astronomers are almost 80% positive."_

Sam slammed on the brakes. Yes! He knew where Gabe's Grace was. Know all he needed was Gabe. And a motel. Maybe a shower. He continued to drive down the road. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed he was just driving around aimlessly trying to find someplace to stop like a motel or a- Holy Shit! He slammed on the brakes for a second time tonight. He left the car running and the door open and grabbed his angel blade. He had snuck it on the plane with out anyone noticing. He walked up to the figure in the middle of the road. His eyebrows furrowed as he got closer and saw honey gold hair. "Gabe!?" the figure groaned slightly and Sam ran forward. "Holy shit Gabe are you okay?" He turned him so he was laying on his back.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Gabe I'm here."

"I like that nickname." He smiled at Sam.

"Okay." Sam chuckled and picked him up bridal carry style and brought him to the front. He somehow opened the door and dropped Gabe in.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry sorry." He buckled Gabe in and got back in the front and started the car.

"Sammy. I'm going to get you back for that bridal carry."

"Shut up you need food where are you staying?"

"Take a left up here," Sam took the left, "There there." He pointed to a motel. Sam pulled in and cut the engine. Gabe started to get out.

"No I'm carrying you in again. You are way to weak."

"Excuse me." Sam got put of the car and opened Gabe's door.

"You heard me." He picked him up and shut the door. "Where's your room?"

"18" He sighed in his pocket and pulled out a key. "Here." Ha handed it to Sam and Sam managed to open the door. He shut it and set Gabe on the bed. Gabe used the arms he had wrapped around Sam's neck to pull him down and kiss him. When he stopped he tapped Sam's nose. "Sorry Samsquatch I was curious." He then rolled over and fell asleep. Sam shut off the light and layed on the couch and eventually fell asleep.

A/N: Hi I know Sabriel happened pretty early but I figured Gabe's pretty bold so. Please review. They help me write.


	6. Doctors And Crushes

Chapter 6: Doctors and Crushes.

Dean arrived at the Hospital twenty minutes later. He got out and opened Cass's door and picked him up bridal carry style. He shut his door and walked to the front door. He used his foot to open the handicapped doors. He walked up to the front desk of the E.R. "Hi my name is John Smith. This is my um friend. We were driving down the road and a deer jumped out and I swerved and he wasn't buckled in and now he's bleeding."

"Honey calm down, your rambling let me see the scratch." Dean tilted Cass slightly so she could see. "Okay he's going to need some stiches nothing major we'll give him a once over to check for any other injuries. But right now we need someone to stich him up." She turned around. "Dr. Johnston! We need some stiches over here." The doctor came over and ordered someone to get him a gurney.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood do you know his blood type?" Dean lowered Cass onto the gurney once it arrived.

"What oh sorry um no I don't."

"Okay someone take a sample of his blood and get it tested. You prep the equipment. And you begin to look for any other lacerations or bruising or anything else." The interns nodded and did as they were told. The nurse he had spoken with ushered him to the seating area saying he would have to wait.

Dean sat in the chair for what seemed like days. Finally the doctor came out.

"Well he needed twenty-eight stiches and lost a significant amount of blood. He has three bruised ribs and is sleeping. We have him on three IV drips. One for the pain, one for the blood and one for antibiotics. He's on the second floor room 258."

"Thank you doctor." Dean sprang from his chair and fast walked go the elevator. The five minute ride felt like five hours. When he reached the right floor he practically sprinted down the hall. "258! There it is." He walked in and sighed. Cass looked so weak. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. After about six hours Cass began to wake up. "Hey buddy."

"Dean? Wha-what happened? "

"I had to swerve into a ditch to avoid a deer and you weren't buckled in."

"A ditch? Are you okay?"

"Cass I'm fine. And yeah a ditch."

"Are you sure."

"Cass you've got stitches I bruised my arms a bit. I'm fine."

"How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?" Dean looked at his watch.

"Six hours. Give or take."

"Dean you need rest."

"Not as much as you do and someone has to make sure nothing comes."

"Dean."

"No Cass I'm not going to sleep. You are."

"Okay."

"Thank you. You'll get discharged tomorrow morning if I show the doctor I can remove stitches."

"But Dean you don't know how to remove stitches." Dean just swatted his had in the air as if to wave the statement away. "I'm going to rest now."

"I'll wait here." Cass smiled and drifted asleep. Dean true to his word stayed up all night. Cass was discharged the next day.

"Dean?" Cass asked as Dean pushed him into the sunlight.

"Yeah Cass."

"How'd you get that doctor to let me out?"

"Well he was showing me how to remove stitches when a demon attacked. I killed it before it could hurt anyone. The doctor was so thankful he said we could just stop at another hospital."

"Thankful?"

"Okay I had just stabbed one of his co-workers you would want me gone to." Cass chuckled as Dean helped him stand up. He very nearly carried Cass to the car and helped him in. He handed him an angel blade and turned around to leave. Cass grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Give them their wheelchair back. Don't worry Cass."

"Okay." Cass still looked terrible and now he looked scared. He looked up at Dean with those bright blue eyes. Damn those eyes. "Hurry." If anyone else asked Dean would've blamed it on those eyes but he didn't really know why he leaned down and kissed Cass. He just did.

"I will." He shut Cass's door and folded the wheelchair. He ran it in and gave it to the first orderly he saw. He ran back out and climbed in the front. He started the engine and pulled out of the lot. This was going to be fun to explain to Cass. He sighed and pulled out onto the road.

PAGE BREAK.( this is supposed to be here.)

"Gabe wake up." Sam threw a pillow at him and he groaned.

"I'm sore."

"Well I found you on the road. What did you expect?"

"I didn't expect being human to hurt this much." Sam walked over to the side of the bed.

"I will drag you out of this thing."

"Or I'll drag you in." Sam gave him a questioning look before Gabe quickly rolled over and pulled him on the bed by his waist.

"Gabe!" Sam had turned bright red.

"Yeah?" He climbed on Sam and layed on him.

"Get off of me."

"Why?" He just pulled his legs up like a cat on Sam's chest.

"Well maybe to get your Grace."

"Oh yeah." He snapped his head up and leapt from the bed.

"Ow!"

"Demons." Sam jumped up and tossed Gabe an angel blade. He grabbed himself the demon knife.

"You boys can put those away this isn't an episode of cutthroat kitchen."

"Crowley! Don't do that."

"Gabe! Don't do Sam." Sam turned bright red.

"We weren't, he wasn't, I don't, Gabe help!"

"Na this is fun."

"Not for me!"

"Are you boys going to keep fighting or can we go get his Grace."

"You aren't coming." Sam turned to Crowley.

"And just why the hell not?"

"You did this so you aren't coming." Sam turned around and began to walk away. "C'mon Gabe." Gabriel stayed still. Sam stopped and turned around. "Are you coming." Gabe just looked at his feet. "Fine I'll just go to North Dakota. Sorry for wanting to help." He threw open the door and walked out.

"Sam."

"No Gabe you made your choice clear. See ya. Hope you get your Grace." Sam walked to his rental and got in. He jammed the key in the ignition and started the car. He pulled out on to the road and drove. He was not going back. He was not going back. He kept repeating this in his head. He was furious.

A/N: I am so sorry for not posting sooner please forgive me. Also please review. For those of you that don't know intern and orderly are medical terms for people and lacerations are cuts and stuff.. I watch a lot of scrubs.


	7. Hotel's And Grace

Chapter Seven: Hotel's and Grace.

They were on the road for about half an hour before Cass decided to talk.

"Dean?" He sighed this would be fun.

"Yes Cass?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well Cass that's what people do. When..." Cass tilted his head.

"When?" Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Then he gave up with a sigh.

"When they like the other person. Like, like." Cass just looked even more confused.

"Like, like?"

"You really aren't going to make this easy on me. Someone you like as more than a friend Cass." Now he looked stunned.

"Oh." Dean sighed.

"I understand if you don't feel the same. I just-"

"Dean pull over."

"Um oh okay." Dean pulled over and looked at Cass. "Why-" Dean was cut off by two lips pressing against his own. When Cass pulled away Dean just sorta stared.

"I like, like you to Dean." They both smiled and Dean pulled back onto the road. They drove in silence until they reached some random ass town in North Dakota. "Dean my Grace. It's in this town."

"Okay we'll stay here." Be drove around and found a motel. He pulled into the lot. "I'll get us a room you wait here."

"Okay. Hurry." Dean flashed him a smile and handed him an angel blade. He got out and walked into the reception area. A tall blond was working. She immediately stood up straight when she saw Dean. "Hi I need a room."

"Okay." She began tapping on the computer keyboard. "We only have single king left. Will that work?" Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah that'll work," He looked at the girls name tag. "Bonnie." He smiled and handed her a credit card.

"Of course," She read the name off of the credit card, "John Smith." She tapped on the computer and handed him the card and a room key. "You'll be in room number 84." He took the card and key. He put the card away and key in his pocket.

"Thanks." Dean walked back out and opened Cass's door. "C'mon." He helped Cass out and helped him to their room. He opened the door and helped him onto the bed. "Your ribs still hurt?"

"Yeah." Dean nods and runs back to the car and brings in his bag's. He shuts the door and grabs some ice from the freezer. He puts it in a plastic bag and wraps it in a small towel. He brings it over to Cass.

"Here keep this on your ribs it should help."

"Okay." Dean began to look for a spare pillow and blanket. "Dean what are you doing?"

"Trying to find an extra pillow and blanket for the couch."

"Dean. Never mind." Dean paused and looked at Cass.

"What. What is it Cass."

"Nothing."

"Cass."

"Okay fine. I was going to ask..well I was just wondering...maybe you could." Cass blushed and looked his hands which he currently had folded in his lap.

"C'mon spit it out."

"I was just going to say that maybe you could sleep here with me." When Dean didn't answer Cass became flustered and blushed. "Never mind it was stupid to ask I'm s-"

"Cass," Dean sat next to him on the bed, "of course I will." Cass smiles and squirms closer. Dean smiles and rests his head on Cass's shoulder. They fall asleep like that.

PAGE BREAK

Gabe fan through the woods he could feel the call of his Grace getting closer and closer. He skidded to a halt in front of a small crater. He knelt down and picked up the bottle. The glowing blue essence swirling around. He carefully uncorked it and opened his mouth. The blue light hurriedly swirled it's way to it's owner. A bright light exploded from the Grace being returned and afterwards he flew back to the hotel. He had refused to let Crowley come. "Hi I'm going to rip your lungs out."

"Gabriel what's with all aggressiveness?" Gabe lifted him up by his collar.

"The only reason your not dead on the floor is because I know Sam wouldn't have wanted me to kill you." Gabe dropped him and began to walk away.

"Some _human_ is effecting an **_ARCHANGELS_** decision!? Wow I really underestimated Sammy." All the sudden Crowley was pinned up against the wall.

"Don't you _EVER_ call him Sammy ever. Got it." Gabriel was giving Crowley a glare that could silence Lucifer.

"Fine I won't call him by his pet name. " Gabe dropped a secretly received Crowley to the floor. He disappeared with a flap of wings and silently appeared next to Sam.

"Hey." Sam swerved but got the car under control.

JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GABE!" Sam breathed heavily and pulled over. "I'm assuming you got your powers back."

"Yeah." That sat in silence for a good five minutes.

"Okay you can either talk or get the hell out. I probably will be kicking you out anyway so you can leave before you waste your time. You probably- " Sam was silenced by Gabe's lips over his own. Sam just sat there stunned for a minute then got a even madder expression and pulled back out onto the road.

"Sammy-"

"Don't. Call. Me. Sammy." Gabe looks a little dejected.

"Sam why are you so mad?" Sam slams on the breaks surprising even Gabe.

"Because Gabe you show up ask for help when we thought you were dead, you then proceeded to disappear to Minnesota of all places, then you kiss me and confuse me and act all sweet this morning and then you trust Crowley, fucking CROWLEY, over me and then you try to kiss me again like nothing happened! If you wanted to prank me you could've just sent me to another TV Land! Why Gabe why this!?"

"I...I...I..."

"You know what. I don't care just get out."

"But.-"

"Now Gabe! Just get out! I have to return this and catch a flight." Gabe left the car and Sam drove away. Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. God how was he supposed to fix this? He sighed and disappeared.

Sam stared ahead and drove down the road tears brimming in his eyes. Why would Gabe do this to him? I suppose when an Archangel is bored. Especially one that's a trickster. Sam shook off the thought as he pulled into the lot. He parked the car and got out. He grabbed his stuff and walked to the front desk.

"Wow uh your here early." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I thought I was needed where I wasn't. Can I still return it?"

"Yeah. Of course you never set a day to return it so your all good. Did you park it in the same spot?"

"Yeah," He handed the short man the keys, "thanks by the way."

"Just doing my job." He took the key and hung it back up. He turned around and handed Sam a form. "Just fill this out, pay, and you'll be on your way." Sam smiled and filled out the form. He handed it back along with a credit card that read James Smith. "So James what could possibly posses you to make you want to come to Minnesota." Sam flinched slightly when he said posses.

"Well I thought my friend needed help but he was with a different guy. Who is by the way a jackass and has majorly betrayed me and my brother several times."

"You still hang out with your brother?"

"Well we work together. A business that was passed down from our dad."

"That sounds enjoyable."

"Well the job can get really hard. Sometimes it would be nice to not have to do it." The man's head was down so Sam couldn't see the evil smirk he had on.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The man held out the credit card but when Sam went to grab it the man looked up and grabbed his arm. He was a djinn.

"Then don't." The last thing Sam remembers is the man's evil grin. After that he hit the ground with a thud.

A/N: Hi guys this chapter is really late so please forgive me. Also review if you have time and tell me what you think so far.


	8. Forgiveness and Grace Searching

Chapter 8:Forgiveness and Grace Searching

Dean woke up with an armful of Cass. He smiled and kissed his neck. Cass snored softly and snuggled closer. Dean smiled. This was nice. All the sudden Cass jolted up he cried out slightly because of ribs but nevertheless jumped out of bed and began to sprint around trying to find his shoes. Dean had stood up at this point.

"Cass what's wrong." Cass moved a bag and put on one of his shoes.

"Someone has my Grace. They don't know what it is and can't open the bottle but they have it." Cass moved another bag and put on his other shoe. Dean put on his own boots.

"Okay do you know where it is?" Cass closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. God he looked cute when he does that.

"Yes. Now hurry lets go." Dean chuckled.

"Give me a minute." He stopped all the sudden. "Cass how are we going to get it." He just sorta stood there. "Okay I'm going to change into a suit."

"Why?" Cass tilted his head. Dean laughed.

"That way I can use my F.B.I. badge and make things easier. You know confiscate it for serious business."

"But-"

"Cass if you say 'But isn't that illegal.' Then you really don't know me." He pulled off his shirt and put on a white dress shirt. He put on the black jacket and tie. He walked into the bathroom and changed his pants. He walked out and put on his nice shoes. "Okay now we can go." He put his gun in his jacket and grabbed a angel blade which he gave to Cass. Cass took the knife and put it in his trench coat. They walked out and to the Impala. Dean climbed in and started the car. Cass got in the front. "Hey find our badges."

"Okay." Cass pulled the little brown box out of the glove compartment and began to look through them. "Here." He handed Dean his and grabbed his own.

"So where do we go?"

"Left," Dean turned, "15 blocks then right, third house on the left." Dean did as he was told and pulled up in front of a dull green house. He got out with Cass.

"Okay so we get it go to the motel and put it back in you."

"Okay." They walked up a porch and saw a teen sitting with a old thick book.

"Hi." They girl didn't respond. "Um miss." She stared at the book. Dean snapped a couple times. He looked at Cass who looked just as confused. He stomped once. And the girl looked up. "Hi." She stared blankly back at them. "Um I'm looking for something." She began to sign.

 _"What are you saying? Do you know I'm deaf?"_

"Dean it appears this young girl is deaf."

"Well I don't know sign language do you." Cass thought for a moment.

"Yes my knowledge of languages is still here." He begins to sign.

 _"Hi I'm agent Lemmy Kilmister and this is agent Ian Anderson."_

 _"Aren't those names of band members in Motorhead and Jethro Tull?"_

 _"Complete coincidence."_

 _"Okay what do you agents need?"_

 _"We are looking for a small glass bottle with a blue light inside."_

 _"Oh yeah I found that in my treehouse. Why do you need it? What is it?"_

 _"Well we need it for study. We aren't sure what it is yet."_

 _"Okay you seem nice even if you are lying through your ass. It seems important to you. I'll go get it. You can come with."_

 _"Thank you. So much."_

 _"Anytime. My name's Rosie by the way."_ She sat up and began to walk around the house. Cass nodded to Dean and he followed.

"So what did she say?"

"Well her name is Rosie she said she would give it to me because it seemed important she even knew we were lying. She is nice."

"Okay. Wait how did she know we were lying?"

"She knew who our aliases were." Cass rubbed the back of his neck.

"She knew Motorhead and Jethro Tull? Huh somebody's being raised right." Cass stopped walking and grabbed Deans arm to stop him.

"How does a deaf child know about music?" Dean looked confused before it clicked. He pulled his gun and Cass pulled his blade.

"Hey Rosie we know you can hear now turn around." Dean cocked his gun and followed Rosie with his gun raised. Cass walked with him. Rosie continues walking until she reached the treehouse. She turned around and her eyes went wide.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"We know you can hear Rosie."_ Now she looked pissed.

 _"Hey Rambo don't you think if I could hear I wouldn't have taken the time to learn this language?"_

 _"Then how come you knew about music?"_

 _"I used to be able to hear. Then during class someone hacked my phone while I was listening to music and turned it up all the way. What they didn't know was that I was listening to Jethro Tull's loudest song at the time. I haven't been able to hear since. My mom wanted to sue but I convinced her not to."_

 _"Oh. I...I'm so sorry."_ Cass put away his blade and had Dean put away his gun. She snorted.

 _"If you still want the bottle I can get it for you. On one condition. You stop being an insensitive prick."_

 _"Ok and I truly am sorry."_ She just snorted again and climbed the treehouse ladder. Cass explained.

"Wow that's horrible."

"Yeah." She came down the tree house with the bottle. She looked scared and ran back to her porch.

"Where's she going?" They ran after her. They saw her sitting on the porch crying. Dean looked at Cass.

 _"Rosie what happened?"_

 _"My book. Someone stole my book."_

 _"Rosie what was so important about that book?"_

 _"It was my dad's war diary."_

 _"Oh I promise I will help you find it. I just need that bottle."_

 _"Okay."_ She nodded and handed him the bottle.

"Dean eyes." Dean covered the girls eyes and shut his own. Cass opened the bottle and crouched by Deans car. The Grace flowed back to its owned and a bright light exploded. Cass stood up and walked back over. "Dean" Dean removed his hand and opened his eyes. He walked forward and hugged Cass. Rosie smirked.

 _"You two are cute together."_

 _"Oh yeah. Here."_ He touched two fingers to her forehead and she could here again.

"I...I...I can hear." She looked up and leaped onto Cass she hugged him bone crushingly. "Thank you." Cass smiled.

"I believe there was something else I promised you." He snapped and the book appeared in his hand. "Here." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." She hugged him again. Then she turned to Dean. "You to." She hugged Dean. "Don't let him go. He really likes you." She leaned back "Promise?"

"Promise."

"What? Dean what did she say?" Dean just smiled.

"See you later Rosie."

"Deeeeeaaaaan!" He just shook his head, winked at Rosie and got up front.

PAGE BREAK

Sam woke up in a warehouse. He was alone and there was a blue handprint on his arm very faded though. He looked around it looked like some sort of storage locker. There was a room off to the side. He looked in and saw the man. He had blue symbols trailing up his arm. He was talking with another victim. God he was screwed. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this. He leaned his head over the back of the chair.

All the sudden a door lock clicked. In walked the man.

"You know you hunters are really horrible at your job. I've captured at least ten of you and I gotta say it's fun."

"You know you monsters are really bad at your job you could've killed me eight times by now but you always seem to talk and talk and talk." The djinn leered at him.

"Fine." He grabbed Sam's arm and he slipped under again.

His dream was, well it was terrifying. He was walking around with Dean and Gabe? Why was Gabe here? Anyway he was working a case when they went to investigate the demon. They got there and Gabe was immediately trapped in holy oil. Dean was grabbed from behind and Sam couldn't move. Deans head was then twisted at a ninety degree angle and snapped.

"NO!" Then the demon walked up to Gabe and stabbed him through the chest. "NO!" The demon then let Sam go to live alone. The dream just kept repeating and there wasn't a way to stop it.

\MEANWHILE/

Gabe appeared standing behind Sam's chair. Eyes ablaze with fury.

"You how did you find me!"

"Well you see Sam's dream is sending out a distress call that only I can hear. Dean probably has some feeling that something is wrong but he can't hear it like me."

"You can't kill me."

"Watch me." Gabe began to glow as his true form comes out. The djinn screams and bursts into flames. Once the light dies down. Gabe goes and kneels in front of Sam. "Sammy Sam. Oh dad, Sam please wake up." Gabe looked down and saw the blue handprint. "Damn it Sam. Your not going to be happy but at least you'll be alive." He put his hand over the mark and it began to burn taking away the poison but burning a mark on his arm. Sam jolted awake.

"But I didn't think you'd be here for me."

"I will be there always."

"Gabe you." He didn't finish his sentence Gabe just untied him and Sam hugged him. He cried softly into his shoulder. "82 times."

"What?"

"I had to watch you and Dean die 82 times."

"Oh my. Oh Sam. It's okay it was just a dream me and Dean are fine." Sam pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed him. Gabe quickly reciprocated. They broke apart so Sam could breathe. "Damn Sammy that's one kiss you got there."

"Don't call me Sammy." He leaned forward and kissed him once more. "C'mon I want to get out of Minnesota for like ever." Gabe chuckled and transported them and their stuff to his motel room. "You know this is still in Minnesota. Right."

"Yes. I want to take a plane." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You. 'Mr. Archangels can teleport anywhere in time' wants to take a plane?"

"Well yeah they look fun."

"Wow. Well my flight leaves in an hour."

"Okay." He snaps and they appear at the airport all packed up.

"Well then I need food. Follow me." He began walking to the same Subway then stopped. He turned around and looked at his arm. "Gabe? You wanna explain?"

"Oh yeah. Um you would've died otherwise. I had to get rid of the djinn poison and that's how." Gabe put his hand over the scar. Sam nearly fell to his knees. "Whoa there buddy you okay?"

"I...I...I don't know." Sam regained his composure and began walking to the Subway again. Gabe followed with a worried expression but immediately changed it when they got to the counter. "Hi."

"Hi I'm Rian how may I help you?" The boy behind the counter asked as he walked up.

"Um I'll have the Turkey Italiano Melt." He nodded and got to work.

"Toasted?"

"No thanks."

"Okay any veggies?"

"Lettuce, tomatoes, olives and pickles."

"Sauce?"

"The Subway vinaigrette and sweet onion."

"Okay." He finished the sub and wrapped it. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah."

Rian rung him up. "Okay that'll be $10.28." Sam handed him the money. Rian took it and began to put it in the register. "Cool tattoo."

"Oh uh thanks." He handed him his change and his sub.

"Here you go have a nice day Sam."

"You to." Sam took the items and walked away. Gabe as following him. He sat at a table and Gabe sat across. "What?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything."

"But your thinking something."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"You've got that look. Now spill." He opened the wrapping on his sub.

"Fine. I was just thinking did you tell that kid your name?"

"No. Why?"

"When we left he said 'Have a nice day Sam.'"

"I didn't tell him my name."

"I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to the boy. "How did you know my friends name?"

Rian looked up at him. Gabe gasped he was an angel. "Wait a minute Samandriel?"

"Yes this is a temporary vessel. I'm still looking for my true vessel."

"Well what do you need?"

"Help. I'm going to save Adam."

"No. It is way to horrible. I won't help. Goodbye." Gabe walks away.

"Who was it?"

"Another angel. He wanted help I said no."

"Oh okay." Sam ate with Gabe just watching him. When he was done he looked up at Gabe. "What?"

"You." Sam blushed.

 _Flight 329 to New Town, North Dakota is now boarding at gate 28. Flight 329 to New Town._

"That's us." Sam stood and threw away his wrapper. He and Gabe began to walk to gate 28. "Here we go." Sam got in line with Gabe. He pulled out two tickets and handed Gabe one. "Follow my lead." When they reached the young girl working the ticket desk. Sam handed her his ticket she handed it back to him and Gabe did the same. He caught up to Sam in the little walkway.

"So what do we do?" Sam chuckles.

"We put our duffels in the overhead compartments, sit back relax and enjoy the ride. By the way I would recommend not busting out your angel powers unless there is a demon or evil angel. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." They walked to their seats and put their bags away.

"Do you want the window seat?"

"No I'd rather be the barrier between you and the person next to us." Sam laughed slightly and sat down. Gabe sat next to him. This could be a long ride.

A/N: This is an extra long chapter for missing a few days! Oh My Chuck you guys I'm so sorry my I forgot my laptop at my dad house and my mom lives a few miles away so just sorry! I hope you like this it took awhile to write. The italicized words in Cass and Deans part were signed. Also my ma works at Subway that's how I know so much about it. Please review for me. :)


	9. North Dakota

Chapter Nine: North Dakota

.

.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"C'mon Dean tell me." Dean chuckled and wiped the gun barrel off. "Don't make me read your mind." Dean squinted at him.

"You wouldn't." Cass crossed his arms and stuck his chin out.

"Try me." Dean huffed and put the gun down.

"Fine fine." He picked up a shotgun and began to clean it. "She told me not to let you go because you really liked me." He looked up at Cass and smiled. Cass's triumphant smirk fell right off his face. He blushed insanely.

"I...uh...Wha..well...I...um." Dean chuckled and stood up. He set down the shotgun and walked over to Cass.

"Cass? Stop talking." Dean kissed him to make sure that request was followed. When he pulled away Cass stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Dean laughed and began to put the guns away. After he grabbed his clothes. "I'm going to change." As he walked by Cass grabbed his arm and spun him around into another kiss. When they finally pulled apart Dean was panting. "Damn." Cass smirked and layed down. Dean changed and layed next to him. He pulled Cass closer to him. Just as Dean was falling asleep the door opened.

"Well then looks like Dean finally got over his homophobia." Dean just held up a hand and flipped Gabe off.

"Get a room you two." Dean sighed.

"We have a room your in it." Cass blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah. C'mon Sam lets us get a room." Sam blushed and hit him upside the head. "Ow I was just messing with you." Sam sighed and walked off. "I'm going to go catch a Moose."

"I heard that." Sam stopped walking to wait for Gabe.

"I swear to your father if you sleep with my brother I will kill you."

"Good luck." Gabe smiled and shut the door. Dean sighed and went back to bed. Gabe caught up to Sam and pinched his ass. "C'mon." Sam jumped slightly and blushed. Gabe wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. They walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. Can we get a room please?"

"Sure thing." The girl, Bonnie, began to type. We have one room left. Single king bed. Will that work?" Gabe cut in before Sam could answer.

"That'll be perfect." Sam sighed and handed her a credit card. She took it and began to type again.

"Here you go." She handed Sam a key and his credit card. Sam took the credit card and handed Gabe the key.

"Thanks." Sam put the card away as he walked off with Gabe. "What room are we in?"

"28." Gabe read the tag of the key.

"Okay. This is 20 so a few more down." Gabe pulled Sam closer by the waist as they walked.

"Your really hot you know that?" Sam blushed Gabe smiled. "Here we go." He unlocks the door and Sam walks in first. He set his duffel down as Gabe shut and locked the door. Sam turned around and Gabe attacked his mouth. When they parted Sam was breathing heavily and his lips were red and puffy.

"Gabe we have a bed now." Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"Antsy are we?" Sam gave him a bitchface. Gabe chuckled. They layed on the bed.

.

.

PAGE BREAK

.

.

Dean woke up on Cass's chest. He was snoring sofly. Apparently he had gotten used to sleeping. He smiled and carefully wrapped his arms around Cass's waist. It didn't seem to work. Cass's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay." Dean smiled and kissed him.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Cass tilted his head.

"Dean you know I don't re-"

"I know but still. We should go out to eat."

"I guess." Dean chuckled.

"Lets go wake up the others." Dean got off him and got his clothes. He went into the bathroom and changed. When he came out Cass was standing up waiting for him. Cass stared slightly. "See something you like?"

"Yes." Dean chuckled, grabbed his gun, and walked to the door.

"C'mon." Dean opened the door and stepped outside. Cass followed him he shut the door and began to walk with Dean. "How do you know which room he's in?"

"Gabriel "angel radioed" me." He stopped in front of their door. Dean tried to open the door.

"Locked." Cass raised a hand to blow the door open by Dean stopped him. "Lets go subtler." He pulled out his lock picking tools and got to work. He wasn't as good as Sam but after a few tries he got it. He opened the door and slid inside Cass followed him awkwardly. He walked to the side of Sam and Gabes bed. He crossed his arm's. Sam was laying with his arms and legs spread out to his side and Gabe was on his chest. They had a sheet covering their... you know. He cleared his throat loudly. Sam jolted up which caused Gabriel to flail around slightly. "Mornin' sleeping beauty." Sam gave him a bitchface. "You know if you keep making that face its going to be stuck on that ugly mug forever."

"What do you want Dean?"

"Were going out for breakfast your coming with. Meet up at my and Cass's hotel room in fifeteen." He turned around and walked out with Cass. He shut the door behind Cass and walked back.

"So what are we going to do for fifteen minutes?"

"Im going to bleach my mind of that image that I just saw."

.

.

PAGE BREAK

.

.

Sam began to laugh loudly. Dean looked pissed. Cass looked slightly confused and Gabe looked highly amused.

"Sam this is not funny." That just prompted Sam to laugh harder. "Seriously."

"Oh c'mon Dean lighten up." Dean raised his eyebrows and leaned forward.

"I died! A lot and your telling me to lighten up!"

"Dean you died in the shower. You died from a taco! A taco!" Dean sat back in his seat and folded his arms. He looked out the window with a huff.

"Whatever." The waitress came with their food.

"Holler if you need anything." She smiles and walks away. They began to eat.

"Sam was cursed with bad luck once, I was on the phone and when I turn around he pouts and says: 'I lost my shoe'." Gabe laughed loudly.

"HEY! Dean once said the exact words: 'Accidents don't just happen accidentally'." He laughed even louder. Dean blushed.

"Whatever." He grumbled and went back to eating. Sam took a bite of his food and picked up the paper.

"Dean."

"If your going to tell another story about me I will slit your throat."

"Dean."

"No more stories seriously."

"Dean!"

"What."

"Look at this." Dean slid the paper across the table. It was open to page three. On it was a picture of Rosie. It was accompanied by an obituary. Cass sucked in a breath.

"Dean that's the girl from yesterday. Who gave me my Grace." Dean was pissed. He slid out of the booth and slammed through the front door. Sam dropped a few bills onto the table and followed.

Dean was in the ally besides the diner fuming. He picked up a bottle and threw it at the wall.

"Dean." He kept picking them up and throwing them at the wall. They shattered loudly.

"Hey! What the hell is going on back here!?" The waitress appeared around the corner. She looked pissed.

"Sorry my brother is venting." She looked confused.

"Why!?"

"A friend was murdered." The girls eyes flash black.

"I know. I'm the one who ripped her pretty little head off." Dean advanced.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!" She flicked her wrist and he was pinned against the wall. He struggled but it was no use. Sam tried to creep away but he was pinned next.

"You boys are real idiots." She walked towards them. "Coming onto my turf." Sam was panicking slightly. Then a thought struck him.

 _"GABE! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I DIE! LITERALLY!"_

The young demon advanced on Sam. "You look absolutely delicious though."

"Hands off bitch. He's mine." An Archangel blade slid into his hand. The demon whipped her head around and sneered.

"What do you want, Gabriel?"

"Sam and Dean. " She tapped her chin.

"Hmm no."

"No?"

"No you'll have to kill me first." He smirked.

"Okay." He began to walk towards the demon.

"Pizid Noco Iad." Gabriel fell to the ground howling in pain. Sam struggled against the invisible force holding him.

"GABE!"

"I'm fine Sammy." He flicked his wrist and the boys were free. Sam sprinted over to Gabe. "Now go."

"No if you end up dead..." Sam trailed off. Gabe handed him the angel blade.

"Listen this demon is probably going to filet me so just kill me now so I won't be alive during it." Sam just stared at the blade. Then he turned at threw it at the demon it hit her square in the chest. She looked down at it curiously like she didn't know how it got there. Then she died. Dean walked over to Sam and Gabe. He pulled the blade out of the demon as be walked.

"C'mon lets go." He handed the blade to Gabe and kept walking. Sam helped Gabe up. They walked to the front of the diner to see Dean talking to a worried Cass. When Cass saw Gabe he sprinted over.

"Are you okay? What happened? You aren't hurt are you? Please be okay." Gabe chuckled.

"I'm fine. We should get going though." Cass nodded and they all walked to the Impala. They got in and Dean started it. He pulled out onto the road. They had grabbed their stuff before they had left. He put AC-DC in the cassette player. This could be a long ride.

.

.

A/N: OHMYGOSH! I'm so sorry this chapter was so late I got distracted anyway I apologize profusely. Please review and tell me what you thought. If you saw the episode 99 Problems that's that little enochian chant was from. Loosely translated it means: Harm the servant of God.


	10. Bunkers

Chapter Ten: Bunkers

.

.

"C'mon Dean, please!" Gabriel was sitting in the backseat of the Impala.

"Nope."

"Please."

"House rules driver picks the music Shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"But I'm in the back."

"It counts."

"AUGGHHH! FINE!" He folded his arms and leaned back against the seat. Dean smirked and tapped the steering wheel along to the beat. "We could at least listen to good classic rock."

"Don't hate on Deep Purple!"

"Deep Purple isn't half as good as someone like Van Halen!"

"Okay this is a awesome song!"

"Whatever!"

 _"SMOOOOKE ON THE WAAAAAATER! A FIRE IN THE SKY! SMOOOOOKE ON THE WAAAATER!"_ Dean thumped along to the beat.

"Besides we're almost there."

"What did you call this place again?"

"It's a bunker, Gabe." Sam had finally woken up and answered before Dean could make some snippy remark. Dean pulled in and shut off the car. Sam got out and Dean followed. Cass and Gabe flew out. Dean opened the trunk and tossed Sam his duffel. He pulled out his own and shut the trunk. They all walked to the door but Dean pulled the key out and unlocked the door he walked in fist and dropped his duffel on their giant table. Sam followed suit. Gabe looked around and Cass stood awkwardly in the room.

"Sam you should go check the rooms. I am going to make lunch." Sam nodded and walked away. Gabe followed him like a puppy.

"You know you don't have to come with right?" Sam pulled out his gun and opened the door to each of the little bedrooms and other such rooms.

"Yeah but I want to." Sam shrugged and walked into the library. He checked each room. This was something they did every time they got back just in case.

"We're all clear." He walked back to the table putting his gun away as he walked. "Dean you done?"

"Twenty minutes!" Sam nodded for no reason.

"KEVIN! FOOD WILL BE DONE IN TWENTY!"

"OKAY! THANKS FOR TELLING ME YOUR BACK!"

"SORRY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"HIDING!"

"OKAY!" Sam sat at the table and pulled up Google. Gabe sat next to him. "Washington, Washington, Washington, Washington, Oregon, Oregon, Oregon what the hell is going on up there." He muttered to himself then sucked in a breath. He recognised the names. "DEAN!"

"I'm almost done calm down!"

"That's not it. Hunters are being killed off in Washington and Oregon." Dean walked in and looked at the computer.

"Well I guess we got our next case." He patted Sam's back and walked off to grab the food. He walked back in with three burgers. He sat down with Cass to his right. "KEVIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE FOOD IS DONE!" Kevin walked in apparently from nowhere and sat down.

"Thanks."

"Where do you hide?"

"If I told you I wouldn't be hiding." He took a bite of his food and smiled. Sam shook his head and ate his own.

.

.

.

A/N: Sorry bout the delay. I know this is really short but its the end so I figured anyway hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing this. Later Nerds.


End file.
